Theed
Category:ArticlesCategory:Locations | continuity = | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = Naboo | continent = | country = | state = | city = | locale = | residents = Naboo | poi = Royal Palace Theed Hanger Theed power generator | 1st = Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace }} Theed is a fictional city featured in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. It relates to the prequel trilogy and was a major setting featured in the 1999 movie Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. It has also appeared in official adapted media including novelizations, comics books and video games, as well as the greater Expanded Universe. Theed is the capital city of the planet Naboo. It had a human population also known as the Naboo, and was governed by an elected monarchy, which consisted of a queen, and her royal officers. Theed was protected by different military wings including the Royal Naboo Security Forces and the Royal Space Fighter Corps. Theed bordered the Solleu River, which led into a network of waterways, and lakes, that connected to the underwater city of Otoh Gunga, which was inhabited by Naboo's amphibian race, the Gungans. Points of Interest ; Royal boathouse : The Naboo Royal boathouse was located on the planet Naboo in the capital city of Theed. It was down a hill on the shoreline from the Theed Royal Palace. Several years prior to the onset of the Clone Wars, a group of poachers had captured a baby Sando aqua monster and had stored it inside the boathouse, where it was contained in a net that was suspended from the ceiling. The fully-grown parent of this calf surfaced and attacked the boathouse trying to retrieve the baby. Members of the Royal Naboo Security Forces, unaware of what was going on inside the boathouse, arrived on the scene and tried to drive the monster away with blaster fire. Queen Padmé Amidala arrived to assess the situation. Going inside the boathouse, she found the poachers and the mewling baby. She blasted the lines holding up the net, thus freeing the child. The baby was reunited with its parent, and both swam back out to sea. Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Monster Misunderstanding ; The Royal Palace : The Theed Royal Palace was situated on a tremendous cliff in the city's central district, offering panoramic views of the sweeping countryside below. During the Trade Federation's occupation of the planet, the palace was seized and used as their base of operations, with Viceroy Nute Gunray and his senior staff holding it as their residence until forces led by Queen Padmé Amidala assaulted it and captured Gunray. ; Theed Hangar : The Theed Hangar was a spacious hangar attached to one side of the Royal Palace in Theed, Naboo. It was separated from the city's plasma power plant by a heavy blast-proof door, and housed the headquarters of both the Royal Naboo Security Forces and the Naboo Royal Space Fighter Corps, two organizations that served the Royal House of Naboo. ; Theed power generator : This facility generated power for the city, and utilized underground conduits to supply plasma energy to the starships of the Theed Hangar, including the Naboo Royal Starship and the N-1 starfighters of the Naboo Royal Space Fighter Corps. The power generator was accessed from the Hangar via a heavy blast-proof door. The interior was a maze of machinery, energy beams, conduits, and the deep shafts of melting pits. Residents Note: The following is a list of people of the Naboo race. Although many reside in the capital city of Theed, some names listed may live in other regions as well. Appearances |-|Films= * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace |-|Television= Star Wars: Forces of Destiny * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Monster Misunderstanding |-|Comics= * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace 1 |-|Novels= * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (novelization) * Star Wars: Leia, Princess of Alderaan |-|Video games= * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (VG) |-|Short stories= |-|Other= See also External Links * References